He-Man and She-Ra: Christmas Special
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her friends are invited to Planet Eternia to see Prince Adam and Princess Adora again which happens to be very close to Christmastime. While there, there are some holiday hijinks that go on which seem to spell disaster when Orko is the cause of the trouble and ends up in the middle of Earth with Rodan, so the others must hurry to get them back home.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another week in December for the adventure group as they got ready for the holiday known as Christmas, but they looked at some letters given to them.

"Well, it looks like we'll be visiting the North Pole for New Year's," Cherry said as she read her letter while petting Cleo in her lap. "I wonder what Santa Claus could possibly do for New Year's?"

"Maybe he has a special party with Father Time?" Cleo smirked jokingly.

"We'll just have to see." Cherry said.

"When are the others coming for the Christmas party?" Cleo asked as she stretched a bit.

"They should be on the way," Cherry replied as she put her letter down. "I guess the plus side is, I doubt we'll have any adventures for this Christmas."

"Unless Drell pulls out an unexpected adventure." Cleo said.

The doorbell rang as the others of the group came at the door.

"Hey, guys," Cherry said. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Mo beamed.

"All right, let's go to the Spellman house!" Cherry proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Atticus smiled.

They got into Atticus's car and drove off to the Spellman household, which was of course decorated for the winter holidays.

* * *

Drell paced around nervously as there wasn't much of a party going on at the house as he had a reason for that. He soon heard Atticus's car arriving at the Spellman house.

"I doubt they'll be mad, but you shouldn't have lied like that." Zelda scolded as she took out a cookie that Hilda baked.

"How often do you lie anyway?" Diana added as she carried Ambrose who fell asleep in her arms.

"Hey, hey, it's just business," Drell replied. "Besides, it's not like I'm sending them out to die. Plus, I'm technically not lying."

Zelda and Diana rolled their eyes from that before Zelda ate the cookie. There was soon a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Edward said as he walked off before looking towards Sabrina and Harvey as they sat on the couch together.

"It's okay, Dad," Sabrina told him. "Harvey knows how to keep me personal space."

"Hmm... Right..." Edward replied as he got the door to see the adventure group at the door. "Ah! Hello, kids. Long time, no see."

"Hi, Mr. Spellman." The adventure group smiled.

"Hey, kids, come in." Edward smiled back as he walked inside with them.

"Hey, guys." Harvey waved.

"Hey, Harvey." The adventure group greeted as Cleo rushed out of Cherry's grip to go to find Salem.

"Hey there, Cleo." Salem greeted as he came downstairs.

"Hi, Salem~" Cleo purred at the older cat.

"I think your kitten is in love with Salem." Sabrina told Cherry.

"I've noticed." Cherry replied.

"I think it's cute." Sabrina smiled.

"Hmm... This doesn't look much like a Christmas party..." Mo said as she took a look around.

"Yeah, it just looks like a quiet afternoon at home before Christmas." Patch added.

"But... I thought Sabrina's uncle said-" Harvey was about to say.

"Here, Henry, have a cookie!" Drell said as she shoved a cookie in Harvey's mouth to keep him quiet.

"His name's Harvey, Uncle Drell, and I thought you said that you were going to tell them-" Sabrina said before getting a cookie shoved into her mouth.

"You too, Sabrina." Drell smiled innocently.

The adventure group gave him a bit of a look.

"Oh, I can't hold it in much longer," Drell groaned as he confessed. "There is no Christmas party!"

"What?!" The adventure group asked out of shock.

Drell ducked for cover.

"You invited us to a party that isn't even happening?!" Cherry asked as she punched him a bit.

"Ow! OW! Hey!" Drell cried out. "Cherry, those _actually_ hurt."

"You can thank Batman." Cherry glared.

"You _better_ have a good explanation." Patch growled at Drell.

"Technically, there _is_ a party, but it's not here and it's not Christmas based," Drell said bashfully. "I didn't think you'd come if I told you the truth since it's time for the holidays and I thought maybe you'd get mad at me if I didn't give you a break from adventures until you visit the North Pole."

"Where are we going?" Mo asked.

"I thought you might appreciate a little celebration in the world of Eternia." Drell replied bashfully.

"We're going to Eternia?" Atticus smiled.

"You're going to Eternia," Drell replied. "I just thought you'd be mad if I sent you away before Christmas, but I have a good excuse."

"Yes?" Cherry asked.

"There's a birthday celebration going on up there." Drell said.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

"Whose birthday is it?" Mo asked.

"Adam and Adora's," Drell replied. "As you remember, they're twins."

"But of course." Cherry remarked.

"So... I promised them you'd come to their birthday, especially Atticus." Drell said.

"And we will be there." Atticus said.

"So, uh, you're not mad at me?" Drell asked.

"Well, we're a little steamed that we didn't get to come to a Spellman family Christmas, but I guess I can't be fully mad because you confessed to your lie." Cherry said, a bit maturely.

The others agreed with her on that notion.

"Sorry." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, now let's get going." Atticus said.

"All right," Drell replied. "Allow me."

"So, he sends these kids to random places of the world to go on adventures to help people?" Edward asked Hilda.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hilda replied. "It keeps them all busy."

"So how are we getting there this time?" Atticus asked Drell.

"I'll give you a ride," Drell replied. "I'd like to see Queen Marlena and King Randor myself."

"And I'll come too while Zelly can babysit." Hilda smiled.

"I'm gonna what?!" Zelda gasped.

"Oh, you don't have to-" Drell told Hilda before he saw her firm face with fire in her eyes. "Uh, I mean... Of course, you can come."

"Alright, then let's get going." Atticus said.

"Let's go to the car, we'll be back later." Drell said.

"All right." The group said as Harvey and Sabrina came along.

The door shut as Zelda was left alone with Edward, Diana, and Baby Ambrose.

* * *

"And away we go." Drell said as they entered the car and drove off.

The group flopped back a bit to the seats as Drell drove them away with great speed to send them away from Earth and into Eternia.

"Why do you drive like this?!" Cherry cried out.

"To get us there quickly!" Drell replied.

"Just promise us you won't crash the car!" Atticus called out.

"Like I'd crash a car with you all in it," Drell shrugged as he briefly looked away from the road. "Hey, there's a lot of dogs out here with Christmas sweaters."

A ramp was coming up on the road.

"RAAAAMP!" Cherry cried out.

"Oh, cool," Drell said as he drove that way. "I always wanted to do this."

"**NO!**" The adventure group cried out.

"This is gonna be awesome." Drell smirked as he sped up.

The group held each other out of fear as they sped down the ramp which made the car fly through the air before they seemed to go above the clouds and way up into outer-space.

"And to Eternia we go." Drell said.

"You... You should... Not... Be allowed... To have a license..." Cherry panted frantically.

"We're almost there, just relax." Drell replied.

"Okay... Okay..." Mo sighed.

"I feel sick..." Cherry groaned sickly.

"Just watch the upholstery," Drell grumbled. "Let's hope Thor's patient by the time we get there."

"Thor's in Eternia?!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"That's part of why I wanted to come with you." Drell replied.

"Ohh." Patch said.

"If Thor hugs me, I swear to Zeus..." Cherry grumbled.

"Re-lax," Drell smirked. "He has a new girlfriend for that. Their first holiday together, it's soooo cute~"

"Oh, thank goodness." Cherry sighed.

* * *

They soon passed by some ships as they were about to come to Adam and Adora's home for the big celebration.

"Huh, it snows here too," Harvey remarked. "Who knew?"

"Definitely not me." Sabrina replied.

"Well, it is winter." Drell told them like it was obvious, though to him, it was.

"Didn't know Eternia could _have_ snow." Mo said.

"So much to learn..." Drell sighed as they came out of the car. "Time you all have, but no patience... No discipline..."

* * *

"It's a happy time for us, dear Marlena." King Randor said to his wife.

"Oh, just think," Queen Marlena smiled brightly from that. "This will be the first time the twins will be together to celebrate their birthday all our family. Adora's friends came from far-off Eternia and they're all helping to decorate."

"And not to mention, Atticus and his friends will be coming as well." King Randor smiled back.

"That's right," Queen Marlena beamed. "It'll be so good to see them."

"I'm excited to celebrate the big day too." Rodan said as he came by to help with the decorations. He soon began to look around to see how he could help.

Adora stood with one of her friends who made some flowers appear onto a windowpane. "Oh, Perfuma, thank you!" she then beamed. "They're beautiful."

"They are a little pretty." Rodan smiled bashfully.

"Would you like to hold onto the end of the banner?" Flutterina asked Rodan as she flew towards him to let him help out.

"Yes, please." Rodan smiled.

"Take the end, please." Flutterina said to the boy.

Rodan nodded as he did as he was asked as Flutterina flew out a bit to stretch out the banner, though it still seemed to be a little short. "Hmm... Still a little short..." he then said. "Maybe I should back up a few steps."

"Or I could fly higher." Flutterina smiled.

"All right, give it a try." Rodan smiled back.

Flutterina flew a bit higher as that looked a bit better. "How's this, do you think?" she then asked.

"Perfect!" Rodan beamed from that as he soon looked over to who else was helping with decorations.

"Great help, Rodan." Glitter smiled.

"Thanks." Rodan smiled back.

"I think purple would look good up there, Peekablue," Sea Hawk suggested. "Try it."

Peekablue painted some purple stars on the wall and looked over to Rodan to see what he thought.

"Yeah, that's a good color." Rodan said to her.

Peekablue smiled, happy to hear that. A familiar-looking man smirked as he came to sneak up behind King Randor with a small smirk to himself.

"What a celebration!" King Randor beamed. "The preparation's been going on for days."

"You know it reminds me of how we used to get ready for Christmas at this time of year." Queen Marlena remarked.

"Christmas? What's that?" King Randor asked. "An Earth holiday?"

"A very special Earth holiday that our old friends taught me about." Queen Marlena replied.

"BOO!" Zolten smirked as he came up right behind King Randor to scare him.

"Hello, Zolten." King Randor said, unaffected.

"Hmph!" Zolten rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about that, you two," Moxie smiled bashfully as she curtsied to the king and queen. "My husband thinks he's funny sometimes."

"It's quite alright." Queen Marlena smiled back.

Zolten backed up a bit as he bowed to the royal couple. Phoebe looked shy as she didn't know anyone here as she held her big brother's hand.

"Welcome to Eternia, Zoe." Thor smiled at his girlfriend.

"It sure looks nice." Zoe smiled back.

"This is our son's lady friend, Zoe." Zolten introduced.

"It's good to meet you all." Zoe said as she came to meet the royal couple.

"It's good to meet you too, dear," Queen Marlena gave a small smile. "Welcome to Eternia."

"It's very festive." Zoe smiled back.

"It's a very special day," Queen Marlena said before she looked over to the little girl. "Oh... Who's this young woman? It can't be Phoebe... Phoebe was just a baby the last time I met her."

"Um, h-hello, ma'am..." Phoebe said softly. "Yes, I'm Thornton's little sister. I just turned eight."

"My, my, you're becoming a big girl." Queen Marlena smiled.

Phoebe smiled back a bit bashfully.

"I'm sure you could maybe play with Rodan." Queen Marlena suggested.

"Rodan? I don't remember that name." Moxie remarked to her old friend.

"He sounds nice though." Phoebe smiled.

"It's a long story," Queen Marlena told Moxie. "It's so good to see you again."

Moxie and Zolten both beamed from that.

"I wonder where Adam and Man-at-Arms are?" Queen Marlena wondered as Drell came with the adventure group.

"They went to make sure the new Sky Spy was working so then we would have a complete picture of Skeletor's every move." Rodan said as he and Flutterina were finished with the banner.

"I haven't met Skeletor, but he sounds scary." Phoebe said worriedly.

"Ah, don't worry," Cherry said as she came by with the others. "Compared to most other bad guys I faced, he doesn't feel that bad."

Thor beamed before he scooped up Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Harvey, and Sabrina into a tight bear hug. "Hey, guys!" he said with a joyful smile.

"Hey, buddy." Cherry grunted.

Thor smiled as he let go of them before looking right at Sabrina." Hi, cousin."

"Yeah... Hi, Thor." Sabrina smiled back politely.

"Great to see ya, Thor." Harvey said.

"Yeah, same," Thor said as he gave a firm handshake with Harvey. "You seem like a nice guy. Do you think since Sabrina and I are family now that we could maybe become friends?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Harvey smiled. "You must drink a lot of milk though if you're almost as tall as the adults."

"He had a growth spurt when he was a kid." Drell told him.

Thor grinned from what his uncle said about him.

"Should I go find out if they're done with the Sky Spy?" Rodan asked his adoptive parents.

"Yes, if you don't mind." King Randor advised.

"This should be interesting." Rodan said to himself as he dashed off to go do as he was told.

"I'm guessing that was Rodan." Moxie said as they saw Rodan dash off.

"Yes, our new son." Queen Marlena remarked, referring to herself and King Randor as Rodan's new adoptive parents.

"He certainly does look nice." Zoe smiled.

"And cute." Phoebe added.

The others looked to her.

"Bebe, did you just call a boy cute?" Thor asked.

"Is that bad?" Phoebe replied.

"AAAAAUGH!" Thor yelled out as his big brother instincts flared up.

"Oh, boy." Drell rolled his eyes before seeing Zolten's father instincts coming.

"She's only eight!" Cherry told the Moltenscar men.

"That's no excuse." Zolten glared.

Phoebe seemed to go after Rodan as they came to see Adam as he was with Man-at-Arms and where they were doing exactly what Rodan had told his adoptive parents.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be helping with the decorations?" Adam asked Man-at-Arms as they worked together outside in the snow.

"In a minute," Man-at-Arms replied. "I'm almost finished here."

Rodan came by with a small smile. "There you are, Adam."

"Hey, Rodan," Adam smiled back. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sorry, but Mom and Dad asked me to come and get you," Rodan smiled. "Also to check on your little project for against Skeletor with."

Unknown to them, Orko was close by.

"Well, I suppose you could take a little look," Adam smiled at Rodan. "I'm sure it's going to work out just fine."

"You know if it works, this little Spy Sky will give us a complete picture of Skeletor's every move." Man-at-Arms informed.

"That'll be great for if he tries to attack us by surprise." Rodan remarked.

"Indeed." Man-at-arms said.

Phoebe hid away with Orko as the three walked by through the snow. "You're new..." she then giggled at Orko.

"I'm Orko, who are you?" Orko asked the young witchling.

"I'm Phoebe Moltenscar," Phoebe replied. "I'm here with my family for... Somebody's birthday party, I think? My parents were really excited about coming here."

"Yeah, it's Prince Adam and Princess Adora's birthday." Orko smiled before looking over to the Sky Spy.

"Ah, right, that was it," Phoebe then said. "I was hoping to meet Princess Adora." she then watched Orko, though she began to follow him.

Orko flew up to the Sky Spy.

"Wait for me!" Phoebe called out as she took out her Right of Flight feather and decided to fly after Orko. "Heh, this is fun!" she then giggled as she floated off of the ground.

"Hey... How do I get inside?" Orko asked himself curiously before he tried to open up the hatch door.

Unlike Adam and Man-at-Arms, Rodan heard Orko and Phoebe and decided to go back and stop Orko before he would do something that would unintentionally cause trouble.

"My big brother could open this door in a snap." Phoebe remarked.

Orko decided to use his book to slam the hatch door open and it worked as he opened the door and floated inside.

"Hey, wait up!" Phoebe called out as she flew after Orko.

"I better go with them and get them out of there." Rodan said before going into the Sky Spy.

"Vroom! Vroom!" Orko laughed as he pretended to drive as he touched the wheel.

"All wings report in!" Phoebe added as she quoted from Star Wars.

"What are you two doing in here?" Rodan asked as he climbed up.

"Whoa!" Orko and Phoebe asked.

"Uh, what are you doing in here?" Phoebe asked him.

"Getting you out of here." Rodan replied.

"Aw, don't worry, Rodan; we'll be careful not to activate it," Orko said before accidentally doing just that. "Uh-oh..."

"You just accidentally activated the Sky Spy, didn't you?" Rodan asked knowingly.

"...Maybe?" Orko replied.

"This is not good, is it?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm afraid not!" Rodan told her.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Alright, Adam, I think we're in shape for tomorrow's flight." Man-at-Arms said to the prince as he typed into the keyboard.

"What happened?" Adam asked as the Sky Spy took off without them.

"Switch off the rockets." Man-at-Arms told Adam.

Adam rushed to the controls, trying to do that, but he struggled. "I-I can't!" he then cried out. "The controls won't work!"

"Something tells me we're in _biiiig_ trouble." Orko said to Phoebe and Rodan.

"Especially if Skeletor sees the Sky Spy and tries to take it for himself." Rodan said.

* * *

Some of the others came by.

"There you are, Adam." Atticus smiled.

"Long time, no see, Adam." Thor smirked.

"You two personally know each other?" Harvey asked Thor.

"My parents used to visit Eternia all the time." Thor smiled.

"Where's Rodan?" Mo asked Adam and Man-at-Arms once she and the others didn't see the young adopted prince wasn't with them.

"...He wasn't in there, was he?" Atticus asked about the Sky Spy.

"He must've been," Adam replied. "He came to see us before we came over here."

"Oh, my..." Mo frowned.

"I guess we should hope that Skeletor doesn't find them." Cherry remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, Skeletor noticed the Sky Spy. "That ship! What is it?" The villain glared sharply.

"Uh, that's a meteor..." A dumb voice replied, coming from the two-headed villain known as Two-Bad.

"A meteor?" The other head scoffed. "You better have your eyes checked, you lame brain!"

"Hey, watch it, Motor Mouth!" The first head scolded.

"Enough, Two-Bad! Get that ship before it escapes or I'll put both your heads in orbit!" Skeletor ordered.

Two-Bad then made the ship go, it was left at first before it went right.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Orko gasped from the Sky Spy. "It's the Clutcher and it's chasing us!"

"What's the Clutcher?" Phoebe asked.

"That's Skeletor's ship." Rodan told her.

"What's happening?" Adora asked as she came by.

"The Sky Spy suddenly took off by itself." Adam told his sister.

"Look!" Man-at-Arms gasped as he saw Skeletor's ship flying after the Sky Spy. "Skeletor's going after the Sky Spy!"

"That's not good." Patch said.

"Then looks like He-Man's going after Skeletor." Adam suggested as he brought out his sword.

"Would it kill He-Man to wear a sweater though?" Cherry snarked a bit, based on Adam's look as He-Man.

"Very funny..." Adam told her as he brought out his sword to become He-Man. "By the power of Grayskull... I HAVE THE POWER!"

"Want me to come along?" Atticus asked him.

"If you don't mind." He-Man told Atticus.

"I wanna come too!" Thor piped up. "Come on! I never get to do anything!"

"Alright, Thunder Boy, you can help Saiya Man and He-Man." Atticus smirked a bit.

"Score!" Thor beamed as he ran off with them.

"Should have known there would be some action on this adventure." Mo smiled.

"I'd say so with a visit to Adam and Adora." Cherry added.

"I got a feeling my brother may need some help." Adora told the girls.

"Aw, gee, I'd go with him, but I don't think I'm hero material." Harvey smiled sheepishly.

"I think She-Ra might be needed." Patch said.

"I think you may be right." Adora agreed with the Dalmatian.

* * *

Phoebe looked a little scared as she rode off with Orko and Rodan in the Sky Spy.

"I can't believe you, Orko!" Rodan complained. "Adam's gonna kill us for this!"

"Get it! Scoop it up!" Skeletor told Two-Bad.

The claws reached out to grab the Sky Spy as He-Man showed up with Atticus and Thor.

"You're trying to grab more than you can handle." He-Man said before he flew out onto the Clutcher.

"Perhaps I should thundershock them." Thor smirked deviously.

"Maybe." Atticus smirked back before joining He-Man.

Thor decided to come by too, yelping as he almost fell off the edge, but Atticus held his arm up to help keep him balanced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skeletor watched over his minions at the ship's controls.

"Yeah, uh, I almost got it." The blue head of Two-Bad spoke up.

"_You've_ almost got it? _I've_ almost got it!" The purple head glared at him for that.

The blue side soon pulled a lever, causing the Clutcher to reach out to grab the Sky Spy.

"Oh, no!" Orko, Rodan, and Phoebe gasped from that.

The Clutcher's arms were about to reach out to grab the Sky Spy only to be bent back as the three on the outside bent the arms back like they were rubber.

"You know what?" Thor smirked. "These claws need a manicure!"

"I think you're right, Thor." Atticus smirked back.

* * *

"Oh, _what_ is it?!" Skeletor complained as something went wrong. "What's wrong?!"

"M-M-M-Master... It's H-He-Man with a couple of f-f-friends..." The blue head stammered fearfully.

"Quiet, h-h-h-he'll hear us." The purple head added.

The Sky Spy soon flew off ahead of the Clutcher once it was free to go. Thor stepped back as He-Man sliced at the claws with his sword.

"There we are," He-Man told the other two. "'Claws to pause'."

"Nice one." Atticus smiled.

"Use the pause bounce!" Skeletor commanded Two-Bad. "Don't let them get away with it!"

"Yes, Master." Two-Bad replied as he did as told.

Some sort of belt came out which tied the three of them up and yanked them away.

"A force belt, eh?" He-Man remarked.

"Pfft! Big deal." Thor rolled his eyes as they could snap out of the hold easily.

But as they snapped out of the hold, more and more force belts came and began to pull them back even more.

He-Man tried to reach for his sword until he, Atticus, and Thor got stuck by the force belts which constricted them from bottom to top. "Uh-oh, there's too many of these." he then said.

"Looks like you need a hand, Brother." She-Ra said as she flew by on her pegasus friend.

"Sis! Just in time!" He-Man replied. "As usual."

"Perfect timing." Thor said.

She-Ra soon tossed her sword to free the three boys from the force belts.

"Ah..." Thor smiled as he stretched his arms from that.

She-Ra tossed herself down onto the ship with a small smile. "Let's get a little fresh air in here."

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus said.

"Let's let the siblings handle this, Fudo." Thor suggested.

"Sure thing, Thor." Atticus agreed with his best guy friend.

"Ready?" He-Man asked his sister as they got ready. "1... 2..."

"THREE!" The two called together before they punched the ship with their bare hands and where that caused some circuits to break.

"Sibling power!" Thor laughed.

"Okay..." Phoebe said to the boys with her. "We gotta do something. I don't wanna stay in here for much longer."

"Hmm... How should we get this thing down?" Orko pondered. "Should I try a spell? Why not!"

"He casts spells?" Phoebe asked Rodan.

"Yeah." Rodan nodded.

"What about you?" Phoebe asked him.

"I'm still learning and adjusting, I'll get there sometime where I'll be perfect though," Rodan replied. "All right, Orko. Tell us a spell to help us out of this jam."

"Scary spice guy gee yay, Get us someplace safe!" Orko recited as he tried to use magic to help them.

Nothing magical seemed to happen, though the Sky Spy craft seemed to shake with them in it which seemed to be a bad sign.

"Oh, Orko, what did you do?!" Rodan yelped.

"The Sky Spy... It's spinning off into space!" He-Man exclaimed at She-Ra, Thor, and Atticus.

"Looks like we might need to fly after it." Atticus suggested.

"All right, but I'll drive my Cloud Car." Thor smirked as he reached out for a cloud and molded it like clay to turn it into a car.

"Nice." Atticus said.

"You want a lift?" Thor smirked. "I just hope you don't mind a little thundershock down the road."

"I don't mind." Atticus said.

Thor made an extra seat in his little "Cloudmobile" as he drove off with the wheel as he followed after He-Man and She-Ra to the sky as they chased after the Sky Spy.

* * *

"They're getting away!" Skeletor growled before he glared at his minions. "What are you doing, Rattlor?!"

"He-Man and his friends ruined our controls!" The red snake-like man cried out.

"The automatic auto-pilot is taking us back to Snake Mountain." Spikor told Skeletor.

"What?! Then take this!" Skeletor replied as he tossed something at Spikor.

"But I don't _need_ a parachute!" Spikor told his boss as he caught it.

"That's what _you_ think!" Skeletor retorted as he pushed the ejection button.

And where soon all of Skeletor's cronies were ejected out. Spikor opened the parachute as he held on with Rattlor and Two-Bad as this looked bad for all of them.

"Whoa!" Atticus gasped. "We're in space now!"

"In space, nobody can hear your cell phone." Thor remarked.

The Sky Spy kept on going faster and faster until finally it went at light-speed.

"Ludicrous speed!" Thor and Atticus gasped together from that.

It soon seemed like the Sky Spy ceased from existence as the others flew after it.

"I'm afraid we lost your Sky Spy." She-Ra said to her brother.

"And along with Rodan." He-Man frowned.

Atticus and Thor also frowned as they felt worried for poor He-Man and She-Ra since Rodan was gone.

* * *

"We never should've gotten into this thing!" Orko cried out as he sat with Phoebe and Rodan. "A-A-And nobody even knows we're here."

"Orko, you're so lucky you're my friend, otherwise I'd be pretty mad." Rodan remarked.

"Oh, my parents and my big brother Thor and Uncle Drell and Aunt Hilda must be so worried about me." Phoebe frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam and Man-at-Arms checked out the screen.

"I feel funny..." Thor spoke up.

"Maybe you drank too much of your mom's egg nog." Zoe said to her boyfriend.

"No, no, no!" Thor replied. "My stomach just feels... Weird... Bad weird."

"You must be getting worried about Phoebe." Atticus said.

"Ugh... I guess I am..." Thor groaned. "She might be an annoying little monkey, but she's still my little sister."

"Yeah, I felt that way after my family adopted Darla and Casper," Atticus smiled. "It's a great feeling to be a big brother."

"It really is," Thor smiled back before he glared. "But I'm gonna have a bone to pick with whoever took my sister!"

"Where did she go anyway?" Mo asked.

"Uh... I dunno... I wasn't watching..." Thor said.

"Oh, Thor, you should always keep an eye on your little sister if she's in a place she's never been to before." Hilda advised as she carried a sleeping Ambrose.

"Right... Right..." Thor nodded.

"It's okay, we're not mad," Zolten told his son. "Just keep a better eye on your sister."

"Yes, Dad, sorry." Thor said softly.

"I just can't understand how the ship could take off by itself." Adam sighed.

"Maybe this finder beam can look for it." Man-at-Arms said.

"Hopefully it can find Bebe too so I don't get grounded." Thor whispered.

"You better hope not with how your mother gets." Drell advised.

Thor, Drell, and Zolten all shuddered from that.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Orko, Rodan, and Phoebe..._**

"Phew! It's slowing down," Orko said to the kids. "Boy, am I glad! Back home again..."

"This doesn't look like home." Rodan replied.

"It looks like Earth." Phoebe added.

"W-W-We're going in!" Orko yelped.

Phoebe and Rodan held onto each other nervously as it seemed like they would crash into the planet as they came to a snowy environment and they crashed to the snowy ground as Orko flew out with Phoebe and Rodan from their seats and where they soon grabbed hold of a tree branch before letting it go once they stopped spinning around it.

"Urgh..." Phoebe groaned before they landed. "That almost made me sick."

"Phew! That was close!" Orko remarked. "I guess we should've fastened our seat-belts."

"Guess so." Rodan said.

A giant pile of snowball fell flat onto them then.

"Brr!" Phoebe shivered from that.

Rodan helped Phoebe out while Orko shook like a snowman before he shivered from the cold snow himself.

"Where are we?" Orko shivered. "This place is f-freezing!"

"This is Earth, the planet I was born and was transported from because of the star I wished on." Rodan said.

"You wished on a star?" Phoebe asked Rodan curiously.

"Yeah..." Rodan said before starting to tell her why he wished on the star.

"Oh, Rodan..." Phoebe said softly. "That sounds so sad."

"I have a great new life on Eternia though," Rodan smiled softly. "I was surprised when it worked, but I'm glad it did."

"We are too." Orko smiled back.

"I'm happy that you got your wish," Phoebe smiled. "I thought wishes only came from birthday candles."

"Well, heh, there's a bit more to it than that," Rodan chuckled. "But still, I'm a lot happier than I once was before."

"Help! HELP!" A voice called out.

"Somebody's in trouble." Orko said.

"We better take a look." Rodan suggested.

So the three dashed off to go towards the cry for help.

* * *

"Look out!" A girl's voice cried out.

The mountain above them shook a bit as some snow was about to ambush them.

"Oh, my gosh!" Orko cried out. "They'll be buried by that avalanche!"

"We should try to use a spell." Phoebe suggested.

"Right," Rodan said. "But which one?"

"Little children, up and away! Play in the snow another day!" Orko recited as he tried to help the kids.

"That's a new one on me." Phoebe said from that.

"Please work." Rodan hoped to himself.

Thankfully, Orko's spell worked as the kids were lifted up and away from the avalanche.

"Oh, thank goodness." Phoebe sighed in relief for the kids.

"What's happening to us?" The girl gasped as she levitated with the boy.

The avalanche then came to pass as the other kids levitated from Orko's magic.

"Hey! Put us down." The boy told Orko.

"N-No, don't say that!" Orko cried out.

Suddenly, the two new kids fell into the snow from that.

"Oh... Too late..." Orko sighed from that. "You sprout the spout! And what're you doing out here in the snow anyway?"

"Getting a Christmas tree." The boy replied as he stood up with the girl.

"A what?" Orko asked.

"A Christmas tree, Orko." Rodan smiled.

"Yeah... Until we got lost!" The girl cried a bit.

"You got lost?" Phoebe frowned.

"Aw, there, there, you're not really lost," Orko coaxed. "You found us, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Phoebe smiled.

"F-Found _you_?" The girl asked, a bit sadly.

"Yeah! We're the ones who are lost," Orko replied. "My ship just crashed over that hill."

"If you follow us, I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back home to your family." Rodan suggested bravely.

"I hope so too." Phoebe agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll have the finder activated in just a-" Man-at-Arms was about to tell Adam, until...

"Duncan, Adam, we've got a serious problem." Queen Marlena alerted as she came inside the room.

"What kind of problem?" Thor asked.

"It's Orko," Adora replied. "He's missing."

"Missing?!" Adam gasped.

"Like Phoebe and Rodan." Sabrina remarked.

"Hmm... A coincidence, don't you think?" Thor asked.

"Crazy coincidence if I have to say so myself." Harvey remarked.

"We just found Orko's magic book outside." Queen Marlena told the others.

"Where?" Cherry asked.

"Near the launch pad." Queen Marlena replied.

"That means one thing." Mo said.

"They stowed away in the Sky Spy!" Thor proclaimed.

"How can you think of-... Oh... Wait..." Cherry was about to chide until she realized what was said. "Thor, that's actually smart."

"I have a brain, you know." Thor deadpanned.

"Yes, so they accidentally switched on the rockets," Man-at-Arms remarked. "We've got to find them."

"But where did the Sky Spy go?" Atticus asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Man-at-Arms replied.

"I hope you can help them," Atticus smiled. "Not that we doubt you of course."

"I'm sure I'll be able to track them down." Man-at-Arms said from that.

"Great." Mo said.

Adam sighed a bit.

"It'll be okay, Adam," Atticus smiled. "We'll get your little brother and Thor's little sister back."

"My baby monkey sister... Alone with a boy..." Thor said firmly as he grabbed a pillow.

"Thor, chill out!" Zoe told her boyfriend. "I doubt anything will happen. What eight-year-olds start relationships like that anyway?"

"Charlie Brown and the little red-haired girl." Thor replied firmly.

"Should have seen that answer coming." Atticus said.

Thor growled a bit.

"Okay, just relax, we'll find a way through this," Atticus told his best guy friend. "I'm sure that they're fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Rodan helped their new friends over to the Sky Spy.

"Hey, what's that?" The boy spoke up.

"It's a flying saucer!" The girl gasped as she saw the Sky Spy.

"Close, it's called the Sky Spy." Rodan told them.

"Come on, let's go inside and warm up." Orko suggested.

* * *

They opened up the Sky Spy to come inside, out of the cold snow and they luckily felt warm so far.

"It's no fireplace with chestnuts, but it'll do." Phoebe said.

"You said you were looking for a Prissmus tree, what's that?" Orko asked the boy and girl.

"First of all, it's a Christmas-... No, I mean it's not a 'Prissmus' tree, it's a _Christmas_ tree, and it's to celebrate Christmas." The boy corrected.

"Oh... What's Christmas?" Orko then asked.

Phoebe gasped dramatically. "You never heard of Christmas?! Everybody knows what Christmas is!" she then said.

"I don't." Orko replied.

"We better start from the beginning." Rodan said.

"I'll help," The girl smiled. "It's when you get lots of presents!"

"Even more than at your birthday because they're for everybody," Phoebe added. "My uncle usually takes me and my brother to special places for Christmas. Someday, I wanna go to Sesame Street!"

"Presents?" Orko beamed. "I think I like Christmas!"

"But it's _more_ than just presents." Rodan said.

"It's also a time when people think about peace and goodwill towards man." The boy added.

"That's what the angel said." The girl added.

"Angel?" Orko asked, scratching his head out of confusion. "Now I'm really getting confused."

"We better explain everything from the very beginning." Phoebe said.

"Very well..." The boy replied as he was about to start. "A long, long time ago..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others, they were a bit tense with the missing trio.

"I've got it," Man-at-Arms told the others as he picked up coordinates that were unlike their world's. "Here's where the Sky Spy landed."

"Why, those are Earth coordinates," Queen Marlena said. "Orko, Rodan, and Phoebe landed on Earth."

"Are you saying that we'll never get Orko and Rodan back?" Teela asked worriedly.

"No, Teela, my transport beam might do it," Man-at-Arms told her. "The problem is it needs a carrying water crystal and there are none here on Eternia!"

"Fudge!" Thor cursed from that.

"But maybe on Atheria." Adora suggested.

"It's possible." Man-at-Arms said.

"Well, if it's in the water, where Whisper would know about it..." Adora thought out loud.

"But could you have She-Ra contact her?" Adam asked his sister.

"I think that can be arranged." Adora smiled from that.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Orko and the kids..._**

"And the Three Wise Men followed the star until they finally reached Bethlehem." The girl concluded from the story of how Christmas came to be.

"Aw... What a beautiful story..." Orko sounded touched. "But what about the gifts? You said there were gifts at Christmas."

"That's the fun part!" The girl beamed.

"Let's tell him about Santa Claus." The boy suggested.

"I'll tell him." The girl smiled.

* * *

**_Back on Eternia..._**

"Hope you're ready to ride a unicorn, 'Brina." Cherry said.

"Say what?!" Sabrina gasped. "I can't ride a unicorn! I'm still learning how to fly on a broomstick!"

"Don't worry, it's just like riding a horse." Atticus said.

"Riding a horse..." Sabrina repeated.

"You've ridden a horse before, right?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I used to do that with my dad all the time." Sabrina replied.

"That's good." Mo said.

"So you'll be fine!" Cherry smirked as she wrapped her arm around Sabrina.

Sabrina gulped a little from that.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along, Sis?" Adam asked his sister.

"No, Adam, if something happens, you'll be needed here." Adora assured before they shared a goodbye hug.

"To Atheria we go." Mo said.

"Well, just be sure nothing happens to you," Adam told his sister. "You're my favorite sister."

"For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora proclaimed as she drew out her sword to become the Princess of Power.

"I wish I had a magical transformation." Sabrina pouted.

"Well, you do have your Element of Harmony." Atticus said.

"Yeah... I guess I do..." Sabrina said.

"Good luck, girls!" Thor smiled as he hugged and picked up Zoe to twirl her around. "Promise me you'll be safe?"

"Cross my heart." Zoe smiled back.

"Great." Thor smiled back.

Zoe was then carried to She-Ra's horse friend, Swift Wind so that the girls could help find and save Orko, Rodan, and Phoebe.

"I am She-Ra!" She-Ra proclaimed as she transformed and also transformed her horse friend.

The girls were also given their own warrior princess forms.

"Wow... Mo..." Atticus whispered in amazement.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"You look great..." Atticus said to Mo. "Could you keep that form every time?"

"Maybe sometime after we live in our own house together." Mo smirked.

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus smiled.

She-Ra soon took off with Swift Wind and the other girls as they came to do what they could to help.

* * *

**_Back with Orko and the young kids..._**

"On Christmas Eve, Santa hitches up his reindeer and flies all over the world, bringing presents to boys and girls." The girl smiled at Orko.

"Presents? I think I like this Santa. Can I meet him?" Orko asked.

"Sorry, Orko, but he only brings you presents when you're asleep." Rodan smiled.

"When you're asleep?" Orko replied. "Well, just as long as he brings them."

Phoebe giggled a little from that.

"How about 'Tingles Bell'?" Orko then asked.

"You mean 'Jingles Bell', I mean, 'Jingle Bells'." The girl then corrected with a giggle.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back with She-Ra and the girls...**_

They came to a huge body of water to meet She-Ra's other friend.

"So, who are we here for?" Cherry asked She-Ra.

"We're going to see my friend Mermista." She-Ra replied.

"Don't tell me, she's a mermaid." Cherry deadpanned from that name.

"Why, yes, she is," She-Ra replied. "Have you met her before?"

"Lucky guess." Cherry smirked from that.

And where they were soon greeted by a mermaid.

"Hey, you happen to know Emily Fudo?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid not," Mermista replied. "Could I help you in any other way?"

"It's sort of a long story." Sabrina said to the mermaid.

And so, they told her everything.

"And if we don't find one, there's no way to get Orko, Phoebe, and Rodan back." She-Ra soon concluded.

"So, can you help us find one?" Mo asked.

"A water crystal... Yes..." Mermista replied thoughtfully. "I know where one is, girls."

"Great!" Cherry said from that.

"But," Mermista then said which made the perky goth groan a bit. "It will not be easy to get it. It lies in a deep pool in the old ruins and is guarded by the Beast Monster."

"Great." Cherry groaned.

"The Beast Monster is real?" She-Ra asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Sabrina asked her.

"I thought it was just a legend." She-Ra replied.

"The Beast Monster is no legend, girls," Mermista told them all. "He takes easts and is very dangerous."

"Oh, my..." Sabrina said.

"Then... We should work together." Cherry suggested as bravely as she could.

"Good idea! Meet me at the ruins," Mermista replied. "If you could keep the creature out of the Pool Marina; I'll find the water crystal for you?"

"Thanks, Mermista," She-Ra smiled as she came on her horse with the others, though Mo looked like she wanted to swim with the mermaid. "Fly, Swift Wind!"

"And away we go!" Sabrina smiled.

"Mermista, could I maybe go with you?" Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Um... All right..." Mermista said to the tomboy. "Are you a strong swimmer?"

"A lot more these days." Mo smiled.

"Well, all right, come on in." Mermista allowed.

Mo beamed from that before she leaped into the water which allowed her to become a mermaid like Mermista.

"I can see why you're a strong swimmer." Mermista smiled at Mo.

"I wasn't much of a swimmer before, but this was a great big help." Mo smiled back as she gestured at her tail-fin.

"So then shall we go?" Mermista asked.

"Please, lead the way," Mo replied before she looked back at the others. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see ya later." Cherry told her as she left with She-Ra.

Swift Wind then took off to the skies with She-Ra and the others as Mermista went under the water with Mo.

"This should be great." Sabrina said.

"Glad you're adjusting to this horse ride." Cherry replied.

"Funny you don't with your family's history with horses." Sabrina smirked.

"I rode an Indian horse named Rain once." Cherry retorted smugly.

"Really?" Sabrina smirked. "I don't remember that story."

"Yeah, well... I'll tell you about that later." Cherry replied.

"Okay." Zoe said.

She-Ra rode off with the others as they came to a very dark and depressing environment.

"Gosh, this place looks dreary, even for me." Cherry commented.

"I can't blame ya." Sabrina replied with a nod.

"She-Ra, what is this place?" Zoe asked.

"The Ruins that Mermista told us about." She-Ra replied.

"Well, uh, I can see why no one hangs around here." Cherry chuckled weakly.

Swift Wind soon landed as the girls came off his back so that they could explore with She-Ra.

"Here we go." Sabrina said.

"Uh... Stay..." Cherry told Swift Wind as she went to explore with the other girls.

* * *

They soon came to a body of water.

"So, this is the Pool of the Beast Monster," She-Ra observed. "Hmm... Doesn't look as though anyone's home."

"Sure doesn't." Cherry said.

However, as that was said, that brought out the hideous creature.

"...Why is it whenever I say stuff like that, it bites me on the butt?" Cherry face-palmed.

"The Beast Monster!" She-Ra gasped at the creature.

"Yikes! We can tell why it's called that." Sabrina said.

"N-Nice monster..." Cherry said as she tried to keep calm. "You don't have to eat us."

"Keep him busy as long as you can, girls." Mermista said as she floated beside Mo in the water.

"We'll do our best... Swifty!" She-Ra replied before she whistled for her noble steed.

"And exactly how are we going to keep that thing busy?" Cherry asked.

"I'll fly Swift Wind around to keep him distracted," She-Ra replied. "You girls try not to get eaten."

"That just bursts my enthusiasm, She-Ra!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

Swift Wind flew around with She-Ra on his back as the Beast Monster came to chase after them.

"This thing should be easy to keep busy." Sabrina said.

"Speak for yourself!" Cherry called out. "How long until it remembers that we're still here?!"

The Beast Monster tried to grab She-Ra and Swift Wind only to trip and fall over to the ground.

"...That was anti-climactic..." Cherry sweat-dropped from that.

"You said it." Sabrina added.

The Beast Monster roared at She-Ra from where it had landed.

"The ruins won't hold him long," She-Ra remarked. "Where are Mermista and Mo?"

"I dunno, but that thing is UUUUUGly!" Cherry said, almost like the hyenas from Pride Rock.

"Got it!" Mo called out.

Mermista took out the crystal for She-Ra from under the water.

"Thanks, Mermista." She-Ra smiled as she accepted the crystal.

"I'm always happy to help," Mermista smiled back before she went back under the water. "Good luck; I hope this brings Orko and the others back."

Mo soon jumped out the water and her fish-tail changed back to legs. Cherry looked cynical as she, Zoe, and Sabrina dripped wet from the water splashes.

"We could never have found it without Mermista." She-Ra smiled as she kept the crystal safe.

They then all felt a sudden rumbling.

"What was that?!" Swift Wind gasped.

"I think we're about to find out." Zoe said.

Part of the ground seemed to sink away like a sinkhole.

"I don't know, girls, but it looks as though we've found something else." She-Ra warned.

"What are they?" Swift Wind asked metal arms came out of the hole.

"Some kind of sensors, I think." She-Ra replied.

"I can already tell that these sensors aren't going to be friendly." Sabrina said.

"They almost never are." Cherry groaned slightly based on her life of adventures.

The metal tentacles soon came out of the hole which brought out a giant robot in front of the girls.

"It's a robot!" She-Ra gasped.

"Not just one! Look!" Mo cried out as she saw more robots.

"Oh, my!" Sabrina gulped.

"Well, we're dead..." Cherry said with wide eyes. "Erm... Merry Christmas?"

"Well, Swifty, now we have to get past those things to get the crystal back to Man-at-Arms." She-Ra told her horse.

"We might need to try a team effort while She-Ra and Swift Wind try to get themselves away." Zoe said to the other girls.

"Right." Mo said.

The robots soon reached out for She-Ra and Swift Wind, which made the horse buck up slightly.

"Watch it, Swifty!" She-Ra told her horse before they flew off together.

The robots then came to the four teenage girls.

"Hello... Goodbye!" Cherry said before she turned herself and the others into birds as they flew away before the robot arm could grab a hold of them.

"Nice try!" Mo tweeted.

The robot then took out a laser gun which shot out at She-Ra and Swift Wind, trapping them in a bubble.

"Oh, no!" Cherry gasped.

The robot then shot at the teenage girls as the bubbles were not ordinary bubbles.

"Uh-oh..." Mo frowned.

Cherry was unable to get them out. "Ugh... My magic's a dud..." she complained a bit.

"Mine too." Zoe pouted from that case.

They were soon brought down to the floor with She-Ra and Swift Wind. The robots soon surrounded the fallen group.

"Oh, my..." Mo gulped.

"More strands, Leaper," One robot told the others. "We must go to Monstroid Central and prepare for battle."

The robots came together.

"They're changing into other forms!" Swift Wind alerted the girls. "What evil robots!"

"This is bad." Zoe said.

"Very evil and very dangerous," She-Ra remarked. "They're called the Monstroids."

"Well, that explains what they said before." Cherry replied.

"How do you know about them, She-Ra?" Sabrina asked.

"Our little friends The Manchines once told me about them." She-Ra told her.

"Makes me think of The Transformers." Cherry said as she watched what the robots were doing.

"They sure _do_ seem like Transformers." Mo said.

The robots soon began to morph together into battle modes before they flew off together.

"And now they're about to kill us after they get back." Cherry said.

"Crud." Mo gulped.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Cherry sulked a bit.

"Don't talk like that!" Zoe told her double. "We'll get out of here."

"Yeah, sure, maybe when pigs like Drell can fly." Cherry glared cynically.

"I'll get us out of here," She-Ra said as she raised her sword bravely. "Sword, to flame!"

The sword soon caught on fire a bit.

"Better stand back, guys," She-Ra then told the others. "It's going to get a little warm!"

"Don't gotta tell us twice." Sabrina said.

The bubble soon had rips in it and She-Ra kicked the ripped part down like a door so that they could get out.

"Now let's get the crystal back at Man-at-Arms." She-Ra told the others.

* * *

And at that, they left to go back to Adam, Man-at-Arms, and the other boys as Thor instantly hugged Zoe happily.

"Even if the crystal works, we'll need help from Orko," Man-at-Arms said after he took the crystal. "I hope he remembers to stand in the light."

"I'm sure he will." Atticus said.

"I do hope that Orko, Rodan, and Phoebe are okay." Cherry said.

"Glad to see you worried about others." Atticus smiled proudly even if this was a sad situation.

The crystal soon began to glow after it was put in place.

"It's working," Man-at-Arms told the others. "Now it's up to Orko."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile with Orko and the kids..._**

The kids all sang "Jingle Bells" for Orko which was a classic Christmas carol. Orko flinched though as something interrupted the singing.

"What's that?" The boy spoke up.

"I don't know." Orko replied.

"I'm afraid!" The girl cried out.

"Maybe it's a way back to Eternia." Rodan said.

"Oh, wait! Man-at-Arms has a transport beam," Orko remembered. "Now what did he tell me...? Stand in the light!" he then memorized as this was very important.

"Orko!" The girl cried out.

"Don't be scared, Alicia," Orko told her. "I think I know what it is... I hope... All we have to do is hold hands and wait over there."

"Here we go." Phoebe said.

Rodan soon took her hand. Phoebe blushed a little from that. Orko took hands with the others as they stepped into the light which made them all glow up with the light and they soon disappeared.

* * *

They soon reappeared in front of Man-at-Arms and the others. The Sky Spy and the Christmas tree soon arrived with them.

"Bebe!" Thor gasped as he grabbed his little sister. "I was so worried about you!"

"Orko!" Adora beamed as she hugged Orko who kissed her on the cheek.

Rodan, Alicia, and Miguel were soon seen coming out of the Sky Spy next.

"Who are your friends?" Adam smiled as he saw Miguel and Alicia.

"This is Alicia and Miguel." Orko introduced.

"We're so glad you're safe, but what happened?" Adora asked.

"It's a long story," Orko replied. "It all started when I got in the Sky Spy."

While Orko explained everything, Horde Prime could sense the spirit of Christmas.

"Well, it's good to have a family holiday." Rodan smiled hopefully.

"So, you're the boy who was alone with my little sister..." Thor said as he took a look at Rodan. "Hmm... Interesting..."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" Rodan asked.

"I'm not sure yet... We might have to have a talk..." Thor replied.

Rodan gulped a little from that.

"Thor, they're just friends," Zoe told her boyfriend. "I doubt they're old enough to feel what we feel for each other."

Phoebe seemed to hide her blush after hearing Zoe say that.

"I was so worried." Thor told Phoebe.

"Um, where are Mom, Daddy, Aunt Hilda, and Uncle Drell?" Phoebe asked her big brother.

"With Queen Marlena and King Randor," Thor replied. "They sensed something big about to come."

"Ooh." Phoebe said.

"I'm glad you're safe though." Thor smiled.

"I missed you, Thor," Phoebe said. "I just wish you could've been there to help keep us safe."

"...Well, I'd do my best," Thor smiled. "'Cuz nobody hurts my sister."

* * *

They soon met up with King Randor and Queen Marlena.

"Who wants to hear a Christmas story?" Cherry smirked.

"I know quite a bit from Moxie." Queen Marlena smiled at her old friend.

Moxie simply smiled back.

Orko soon told everybody what he had learned about Christmas from Miguel and Alicia and what happened while they were gone. "That's the story... And here we are!" he soon concluded.

"Well, I can't believe it... You really crash-landed on Earth!" Queen Marlena gasped.

"Will we be home in time for Christmas?" Alicia pouted.

"I'm not sure," Queen Marlena said softly before looking over to Man-at-Arms. "Duncan?"

"I can't be sure," Man-at-Arms replied. "It may take a few days to recharge the water crystal."

"But then we'll miss Christmas!" Alicia cried out from that.

"I've got an idea," Queen Marlena spoke up. "Christmas isn't for several days yet, but the twins' birthday is tomorrow. Why don't we combine their birthday celebration with a big, big Christmas party?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Mother." Rodan smiled.

"That would be fine, but what about Santa?" Alicia asked. "Will he be able to find us?"

The others looked at Drell who just shrugged as he wasn't sure himself.

"Oh, of course, Alicia," Queen Marlena reassured the girl. "Now don't worry."

"Yeah, because Santa has Christmas magic." Rodan smiled.

"Who's Santa?" Adam asked his sister.

Adora shrugged a bit from that.

"Who's Santa? You don't know who Santa is?" Orko spoke up from that. "I can't believe it! Everybody knows who Santa is."

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Horde Prime, Skeletor, and Hordak..._**

"The arrival of the Spirit of Christmas on Eternia may threaten my rule," Horde Prime's voice growled at the two before him. "I don't need any more goodwill inferring on that planet! **FIND IT AND CRUSH IT!**"

"Have no fear, Great Master; I will destroy this Christmas spirit before another day's passed." Hordack told Horde Prime.

"You?!" Skeletor huffed. "You can't even handle that muscle-bound She-Ra!"

"Just a minute!" Hordak retorted. "What about the way He-Man handles you, Bone-Brain?!"

"Bone-Brain?!" Skeletor glared. "Why you miserable excuse of a villain!"

"Silence!" Horde Prime demanded as he slammed his fist down. "Stop wasting my time! Whoever destroys the spirit of Christmas in Eternia will be rewarded."

"That's me!" Skeletor beamed.

"We'll see about that." Hordak retorted.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Rodan and the others outside of the castle..._**

"I gotta say, this Christmas looks like it could be an interesting Christmas this year after all." Cherry remarked from the preparations.

"So, uh, do you forgive me for that party thing?" Drell asked.

"Hm... Hm... Hm..." Cherry hummed with a small smirk.

"Oh, come on." Drell said.

"I own you now," Cherry smirked. "I want you to do the Chicken Dance at our high school graduation."

"...Yeah, I'm not gonna do that..." Drell told her as he walked off.

Cherry grumbled a bit from that.

"Well, Alicia, how do you like it here on Eternia?" SeaHawk soon asked the human girl.

"Everybody here is nice, but I miss Mom and Dad." Alicia pouted.

"Oh, don't be sad, children; you'll be home soon. And until then, I'll make it seem like springtime." Perfuma smiled as she used her magic to make spring magic appear around them.

Cherry began to flinch before she remembered that Spring Allergies were a thing of the past for her thanks to Atticus's recent magic.

"Oh, Gaia would love this..." Mo smiled as she decided to take pictures for the next time she would visit Hope Island.

"Oh, Perfuma, Christmas is in the winter." Miguel told the woman.

"Winter? No sooner said than done." Perfuma smiled as she used her magic to make it winter.

"...She bugs me..." Cherry said about Perfuma about her cheerfulness.

"Be nice," Zoe reminded. "It's Christmas."

"Perfuma, that's wonderful!" Alicia beamed from the winter magic.

"We've got the right setting for my new Christmas song, let's try it." SeaHawk said as he played his lute.

"Huh... SeaHawk plays music?" Cherry asked.

"Sometimes, yeah." Rodan said to her.

"Looove and caring, peaceful bliss, The joys of sharing~," Miguel and Alicia began to sing and clap together. "Happiness, Christmas spirit's in the air, everyone and everywhere~"

"...I gotta go." Cherry said as she decided to walk away.

"Why?" Zoe asked while the kids sang.

"This song is too cutesy for me." Cherry replied as she looked queasy.

Zoe watched her go before smiling as Miguel and Alicia looked so happy as Orko danced with Kowl while in the air. Soon enough, the song ended. The kids laughed happily from the little song.

"Now that's the Christmas spirit!" Miguel smiled until he saw something up in the sky.

"There they are!" Hordak's voice called out from an airship above them. "Get the tractor beam ready!"

"It's Hordak, run!" Orko called out.

The tractor beam shot out a light to pick up the human kids.

"Hey!" Rodan called out as he ran over.

"Leave our friends alone!" Phoebe added as she joined him.

SeaHawk got ready to shoot an arrow, only to get frozen solid. The kids were soon picked up by the tractor beam.

"Help! Help!" They cried out as they were taken away, yet again, but by bad guys this time.

"Hey! Put them down!" Orko called out before he was taken away next. "You'll be sorry! Wait 'til He-Man and She-Ra find out!"

"You won't get away with this!" Rodan called out to Hordak.

* * *

"We've got them, Master~" Catra told Hordak with a purr.

"Good!" Hordak replied. "Take us back to Aternia, Catra!"

They soon rode off.

"Phoebe was taken again," Zoe groaned. "Thor's gonna kill us..."

"Oh, Thor's a happy guy," Cherry shrugged. "He won't be mad."

* * *

**_And so..._**

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS GONE?!" Thor growled as he looked angry like his uncle right now.

"Okay, so I was wrong." Cherry said.

Thor hyperventilated a bit angrily as his face got redder and redder.

"He's scaring me actually..." Cherry said to the others.

"We couldn't get to Orko and the children," SeaHawk told Adam. "Hordak was too quick with his Freeze Beam."

"Were you able to track him?" Adam asked Man-at-Arms.

"Yes, in the beginning, but Hordak was taking them to Atheria, I don't know where they are now." Man-at-Arms replied.

Thor growled as he punched a hole in the wall which made Cherry gasp a bit.

"Now the first thing we have to do is find them." Adam suggested.

"Right, let's check with Peekablue her multi-vision can help find the children." Adora said.

Thor growled a bit.

"Oh, Thornton, relax a little~" Moxie cooed to her son as she tried to get him to calm down.

"Your mother's right." Drell said.

Thor glared a bit before Moxie gave him a hug to help calm him down with.

"Better, Tiny?" Drell asked.

"...A little bit.." Thor said softly. "I just can't believe I let Phoebe get taken. I'm such a bad big brother."

"No, you're not." Zolten told him.

"But I lost Bebe..." Thor pouted. "How can you guys ever trust me again?"

"Oh, sweetie, these things happen," Hilda soothed. "It wasn't even your fault. We still love you."

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Rodan and the others..._**

"I don't like this," Phoebe pouted. "I miss my mommy, daddy, Aunt Hilda, Uncle Drell... And even Thornton."

"I promise, we'll get back to them soon." Rodan tried to soothe her.

"Maybe Barin can give a helping hand." Orko said.

"Barin... Of course, Barin... Why didn't I think of that?" Phoebe replied. "Uh... Who's that?"

"He's another strong hero." Orko said.

"Is he as strong as my uncle?" Phoebe asked. "Uncle Drell's one of the strongest guys I know next to my daddy and big brother."

"I'm sure he'll help out somehow," Rodan smiled. "It'll be okay, Phoebe."

Catra soon noticed the Monstroids.

"That lady scares me." Phoebe shivered.

Rodan did his best to comfort the witchling which made her blush again.

"Uh-oh... The Monstroids..." Catra told Hordak. "We better get out of here."

Unfortunately, one of the Monstroids grabbed them, pulling them down to the ground.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Phoebe cried out.

The Monstroid then slammed the airship right onto the ground which made Hordak and the others get together to come out.

"Why did you stop us?" Hordak growled at the Monstroid. "These prisoners were being delivered to Horde Prime!"

"The prisoners stay, you may go." The Monstroid told him.

"You don't think I'd leave them here?!" Hordak replied.

"I don't care what you face," The Monstroid replied as it and the others got ready to shoot in case Hordak wanted to do this the hard way. "You have 10 seconds to gather your beast companions and be plucked."

"What?! No bucket of bolts is going to push Hordak around!" Hordak glared.

"10... 9... 8..." The Monstroid began to count down.

"Way to go, Hordak!" Rodan rolled his eyes at the villain.

Hordak's cronies soon did the smart thing as they ran back to the ship.

"7..." The Monsteroid still counted.

"...On the other hand, I do have some urgent business elsewhere..." Hordak soon said nervously. "Just wait 'til Horde Prime hears about this!"

Phoebe and Rodan sweat-dropped a bit as Hordak dashed away with his cronies and they flew away in the airship together.

"Wow." Phoebe said.

"Place the creatures in prison," The Monstroid told the others. "When Horde Prime comes for them, we will deal with him."

"As you command, Number 1." Another replied obediently.

The group of five looked very scared from that.

_'I have to find some way to transform into Barin, but how without Alicia, Miguel, and Phoebe seeing?'_ Rodan thought to himself.

"Are you okay, Rodan?" Phoebe asked.

"...Just trying to think of a way to help us out." Rodan replied nervously.

Phoebe looked at him before gulping a bit herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others met up with He-Man and She-Ra to go see Peekablue.

"We know the children are in the Fright Zone, but we don't know where." She-Ra told her friend worriedly.

"So can you help us find out where they are?" Atticus asked Peekablue.

"I'll try to help." Peekablue replied as she sat back as her feathers glowed as she shut her eyes.

"Do those feathers have eyes?" Cherry asked.

"Sure looks like it." Harvey replied.

"I see them!" Peekablue soon told the others. "They've been captured by the Monstroids."

"Should have known we'd see them again." Cherry said.

"I knew we'd have trouble with them again." She-Ra agreed with Cherry.

"Yes, but the little robot people have gone to rescue the children." Peekablue then told them.

"The robot people? You mean the Manchines?" She-Ra asked Peekablue.

"Exactly! And they'll need help!" Peekablue replied. "The Monstroids are very powerful!"

"Don't worry, Peekablue; we'll cut them down to size," He-Man reassured. "Let's go, Sis."

"You guys go ahead," Harvey replied. "I'll stay here and keep Sabrina company."

"Alright." Cherry said.

And at that, the others took off as Harvey stood close with Sabrina. Drell raised an eyebrow as he kept an eye on the two even if Sabrina wasn't his daughter, he still felt protective of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Orko and the kids were locked up.

"Listen, this is a pretty mess and it's all my fault." Orko began.

"No, it isn't, Orko." Rodan said.

"Yeah!" Alicia added. "You were trying to help us."

"Well, I didn't do a very good job." Orko pouted.

"Hello." A robotic voice said behind Orko.

"W-Who are you?" Orko asked as he took a look at the stranger.

"Hello, my name's Cutter, what's yours?" The robot smiled.

"I'm Orko, and this is Alicia, Miguel, Phoebe, and Rodan," Orko introduced. "B-But h-h-how did you know we were here?"

"We're the Manchines; the Monstroids are our enemies," Cutter replied. "Come on, let's get you out of there."

"But how? The window has bars." Miguel said.

"They don't call me Cutter for nuthin'! Watch!" Cutter smiled as he held out his hand like a buzzsaw and soon sliced off the bars to help free them out of their prison.

"Oh, wow!" Miguel gasped.

"Climb out, quickly!" Cutter smiled. "My cousin's waiting!"

"Who?" Orko asked as he floated out while helping Alicia out.

"My cousin!" Cutter smiled before he whistled suddenly. "Here he comes now!"

A new robot who seemed to roll by on four wheels soon came by.

"He's fast!" Orko remarked.

"They don't call him Zipper for nothing." Cutter smiled.

"Nice name." Phoebe smiled back.

"Jump on!" Zipper smiled as he offered them a ride. "There's a Monstroid just around the corner!"

Luckily, there was enough room for all of them.

"Where is this Barin guy?" Phoebe asked Rodan. "I thought that he would be here by now to help us."

Orko understood Rodan's situation as he couldn't think of any other way of how to get him to change to Barin.

"...He'll probably come by later..." Rodan said to Phoebe. "Trust me, he's very brave and strong. Probably like, um, your big brother."

"Well, okay." Phoebe said.

"I can't let her see." Rodan whispered at Orko.

"I understand," Orko whispered back. "Maybe He-Man will show up to help."

"Hopefully He-Man and She-Ra will show up." Rodan whispered back.

"Here we go!" Zipper smiled as he sped off with them on his back.

Phoebe laughed as that seemed like a lot of fun, but a Monstroid stepped right in front of them.

"Whoa! Hang on!" Zipper yelped out before he turned the other way to speed away from the Monstroid.

"Whoa!" Phoebe yelped.

* * *

The Monstroid stomped on the ground behind them.

"Don't worry! He can't catch up with me, watch this!" Zipper smirked before he turned around and zipped right between the Monstroids legs. "Wheeeee!"

"Look out, Zipper!" Phoebe cried out as she saw the two other Monstroids.

Zipper soon stopped in front of the two other Monstroids.

"Grab them." Number 1 told the other Monstroids.

"I think we've got a problem~" Orko sang out of fright.

"Put them back in the cells and the Manchines with them." Number 1 commanded.

"You sure are good at giving orders, Metal Mouth," He-Man said as he was shown in behind the Monstroid. "Now let's see how good you are at taking them. Move away from my friends."

"It's He-Man!" Orko and Rodan beamed.

"Seize him!" Number 1 told the other Monstroids.

One Monstroid rolled over like an army tank, reaching its claws out to He-Man.

"Keep your claws to yourself!" He-Man glared as he grabbed the claws before tying them up like a knot. "Sorry to get you all tied up!"

"Nice one." Phoebe giggled.

The Monstroid fell flat on the ground after it had been tied up as the tying made the circuits short out a bit. Atticus and Thor came from beside He-Man.

"Thornton!" Phoebe beamed at her big brother.

"Bebe!" Thor beamed back.

The two ran up to each other as they shared a hug.

"Did they hurt you?" Thor glared in the hug. "Where are they? I'll kill them."

"I'm okay, Thor," Phoebe smiled. "I'm really glad to see you though."

"Glad you could make it." Rodan smiled up at He-Man.

"You know I'm always there for ya." He-Man smiled back down with a wink of his eye.

Rodan smiled back as he knew he could always count on his big brother or big sister to be there for him when he's not transformed into Barin.

"Hey, something's coming." Atticus noted.

"Look out below!" Cherry cried out as she flew by, but hit the wall with her wings. "Oof... ...I try so hard..." She muffled a bit.

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I think I overshot the landing." Cherry muffled.

"Just a bit." Atticus said.

Cherry plucked herself off the wall before shaking her head as her wings disappeared as her Equestrian medallion glowed. "Also, I wasn't alone." she then said.

"Oh?" Atticus asked.

"She-Ra should be here in a minute." Cherry replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"That's good because I get the feeling two more Monstroids are about to be sent to try and capture us." Atticus said.

She-Ra soon flew by on Swift Wind with Mo and Zoe flying after her just as the other two Monstroids surrounded Atticus, Thor, and He-Man and Thor held out his fists to punch. "I think you need a lesson in adding, Iron Head!" she then called out from her flying horse. "Sword, the lasso!" she then called out.

The sword became a lasso rope as she then tied it onto one of the Monstroid's feet to trip it.

"Clumsy, clumsy, clumsy~..." She-Ra teased as she pulled on the rope which made the Monstroid fall and hit the floor.

The other Monstroid was soon seen trying to slam down its robot hands on He-Man and the others who dodged successfully. And where soon enough, a bright light happened where He-Man and the others were.

"What works for my sister works for me." He-Man said firmly.

"There's a light..." Phoebe gasped as she sat behind her brother as he stood in front of her protectively.

"And the same goes for me." A new voice said, familiar to He-Man and She-Ra.

"Huh?" Phoebe blinked.

Thor growled as he looked protective again.

"There's no need to be protective of your little sister," He-Man told Thor. "Barin is here."

Barin is soon seen lifting up the Monstroid's foot, lifting it up and off the ground.

"So that's Barin," Phoebe said. "He looks so strong and heroic."

"...He's okay..." Thor shrugged. "Just remember that YOUR big brother is the strongest boy in his school."

"Next to your best guy friend Atticus, right?" Phoebe guessed.

"Well, yeah, him too." Thor replied.

"And Bulk Biceps?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, there's that." Thor admitted.

"How about Hercules from the Greek tragedy?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't go to school with that Hercules!" Thor smirked as he tickled his little sister.

Phoebe laughed a bit from that as she watched with amazement as Barin helped out He-Man and She-Ra.

* * *

Barin was soon seen throwing the Monstroid, causing it to crash to the ground, all broken up. Zipper and Cutter looked a bit scared.

"Don't worry," Barin smiled to the Manchines. "I'd never hurt one of my friends."

"Monstroids! Monstroids! Attack the intruders!" Number 1 told the remaining Monstroids.

"Looks like we might have our hands full." Barin warned He-Man and She-Ra.

"Zipper, call our cousins!" Cutter told his cousin. "He-Man, Barin, and She-Ra will need our help!"

"Right!" Zipper replied before he whistled out to call for more help.

"Orko, why don't you find a safe spot for the children?" Cutter asked.

"Right," Orko agreed to that. "Thor, I'll help keep your sister safe."

"I think that's a good idea," Thor said as he carried Phoebe over his shoulders. "I'll come with you. I'm not sure if I'm cut out to fight against those crazy robots."

"Smart decision." Orko said.

"I'm tagging out, Fudo," Thor smirked to his best friend from school. "Cover for me?"

"I'll do what I can," Atticus chuckled. "Look after your sister. I can tell your parents and uncle appreciate it."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Thor replied. "I've been watching her since she came home from the hospital."

"And that's good." Patch smiled.

Thor soon ran after Orko. "Hey, wait for me!" he then called out.

The Monstroids soon surrounded the others there, including Swift Wind.

"The odds look a bit uneven." He-Man remarked.

"Oh, no they don't, He-Man." Cutter said.

"It's Cutter and the Manchines!" She-Ra alerted as she saw the robot had some extra company behind him.

"Come on, Cutter," He-Man said. "We'll send the Monstroids back to the junkyard."

Barin soon went up to one of the Monstroids and lifted it up and sent it flying.

"Allow us to help out." Cutter said to Barin.

"Sure." Barin replied bravely.

"Let's get to work, She-Ra." He-Man suggested as they dashed off together to take out the Monstroids.

The Monstroid Barin sent flying was heading to one of Cutter's cousins. The cousin then pounded the Monstroid with its head which shattered it into pieces of metal, nuts, and bolts. One cousin brought out some wire string before the other pulled on it to stretch it out to another side. A Monstroid came to pass through before suddenly tripping to the floor as two others followed after it. A Monstroid was soon seen in front of She-Ra as it transformed into a tank. She-Ra took her sword out which glowed a bit towards the Monstroid tank a bit before it soon sliced in half and the two halves fell on the floor together.

"Oh, look!" Alicia cooed from where she stood. "A Manchine Puppy!"

The puppy ran up to her before coming in her arms and licking her face.

"Aww... He's so cute." Alicia smiled.

"He sure is." Phoebe added.

"You better be talking about the dog!" Thor glared protectively.

"...I am?" Phoebe replied.

"Oh... Well, very well then." Thor said, though he still looked cross.

"Ah, there they are!" Skeletor smirked as he hovered above them, not too far away, but no one saw him yet. "Horde Prime will reward me richly if I deliver those Earth children!" he then lowered himself to shoot his scepter at the kids.

Barin soon looked and saw Skeletor ready to shoot the kids with his scepter.

Skeletor shot his scepter before Barin shot down with a glare to stop the villain, though the kids looked over to see what just happened. "I got you at last, you troublesome tots! ...Huh?" he then exclaimed.

"Hi, Skeletor." Barin glared from where he sat.

"Why must you get in my way?!" Skeletor glared back.

"I could ask you the same thing about harming the innocent," Barin glared. "Get lost. These kids don't want their Christmas ruined by the likes of you."

"Well, sorry, but Horde Prime wants the spirit of Christmas to be destroyed." Skeletor told him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you two do that." Barin glared.

"I don't want to have to fight you, boy," Skeletor glared back. "But I guess we could do this the easy way or the hard way."

Barin glared back as he had the same thing in mind.

"Be careful, Barin!" Phoebe cried out.

"Don't worry," Barin reassured her. "This isn't my first rodeo."

Skeletor shot out his scepter as Barin lunged out at him.

"He sure has guts, I'll give him that." Thor said.

"He's a skeleton though?" Phoebe replied.

"I was mostly talking about Barin and that's an expression," Thor explained to her. "It just means he's very brave and adventurous."

"I wanna have guts too!" Phoebe said from that.

"In your own time." Thor assured her.

"When?" Phoebe asked.

"Soon." Thor promised.

"Leave my friends alone, ya Bonehead!" Barin glared as he tried to beat Skeletor.

"Can't do that." Skeletor smirked as he shot Barin with his staff.

Barin glared before he was the loser in that fight.

* * *

However, no one else seemed to notice as the others grouped together after the Monstroids were defeated.

"Well, you know what they say," Cherry said to the others. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"True that." Atticus nodded.

"Thanks for your help," Cutter smiled. "We-"

"He-Man! She-Ra!" Orko cried out as he came over.

"Look!" She-Ra gasped as she saw Skeletor get away with the kids.

"Those kids get more kidnapped than Daphne Blake." Cherry remarked.

"We gotta rescue them." Zoe said.

"Swift Wind!" She-Ra called out for her horse.

"No, ya don't!" Skeletor replied as he shot from his scepter.

This made the ground come up around Swift Wind, trapping him in a prison. She-Ra didn't let that stop her as she grabbed the shards to throw them out of the way to save her horse. Skeletor soon escaped with the kids.

"Curse you, Bonehead!" Cherry glared as she shook a fist to the sky.

"I've captured the Earthlings!" Skeletor announced for Horde Prime. "Now nothing can stop me from delivering them to Horde Prime!"

"Don't be so sure, Bonehead!" Hordak said as, unknown to Skeletor, he monitored him from his own screen before he shot a laser from his ship and where the shot to Skeletor didn't go unnoticed.

"Yaugh!" Phoebe gasped.

"What?! It's Hordak!" Skeletor glared. "Blast! He must want the reward himself... We'll soon take care of him." he then pushed some buttons to fire back against Hordak.

The shot came from Skeletor's ship to shoot at Hordak next.

"Augh! That skull-faced scoundrel has damaged my ship!" Hordak growled. "Now I'll have to turn back, but first, I'll make sure that he doesn't go anywhere!"

"Skeletor, I have a bad feeling he's about to send us crashing down!" Phoebe told the skull-faced villain.

A laser shot out from Hordak's ship which proved Phoebe's point to be right.

"I believe you're right!" Skeletor yelled out as they soon began to fall from the sky at that. "We're going down! I'll get you for that, Hordak! We'll have to crash land in that snow!"

"At least it'll be soft." Phoebe replied.

* * *

She-Ra and He-Man soon finally freed Swift Wind.

"Swift Wind, are you alright?" She-Ra asked her horse.

"Yes, but where are the children?" Swift Wind replied.

"Skeletor got away with them, but don't worry," She-Ra began. "Now that you're free, we'll get them back. Let's go, Brother!" she then said to He-Man.

"Seriously, I think those kids must have some of Daphne's genetics with getting kidnapped all the time." Cherry said.

"Cherry~..." Hilda scolded as she elbowed the perky goth.

"Oof! Um... Uh... Sorry..." Cherry groaned.

"Wait, where's Barin?" Patch asked.

The others looked around to see that Barin was gone before he was thrown from the air. Thor gasped and ran out with his arms out to catch him. Barin soon landed, though Thor stumbled a bit from their combined weight.

"Oh, Thor, how thoughtful of you to catch him like that." Hilda smiled.

"No problem, Aunt Hilda." Thor smiled back.

"I failed them..." Barin frowned at himself once he was set on the floor.

"Come on, Barin; we have to rescue the kids from Skeletor." Thor said.

"All right," Barin replied. "So, you must be the one with thunder powers? Were you named after the Asgard god?"

"Eh, my name's Thornton, but I go by 'Thor' for short," Thor replied. "The thunder magic is more of just a bonus."

"It's true." Drell said.

"Guess you got lucky, huh?" Barin asked Thor.

"I like to think that I was blessed." Thor stated proudly.

"So, shall we get going and rescue Phoebe, Miguel, and Alicia and the Manchine Puppy from Skeletor?" Mo asked.

"Let's go!" Barin replied. "We shouldn't waste too much time."

"That's the spirit of our little brother." She-Ra smiled with He-Man very proudly.

"Very good." He-Man replied from that.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, the others had crash-landed in the snowy mountain with the wind blowing heavily as they were stranded together.

"Brr." Phoebe shivered.

"Drat that Hordak!" Skeletor growled. "He'll be back with reinforcements, but we won't be here."

"We won't?" Phoebe asked.

"Get moving, you three!" Skeletor glared. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

"But w-we're so cold," Phoebe shivered. "A-And where's Rodan?"

"I-I don't think w-w-we can move!" Alicia cried out as she shivered with her brother.

The Manchine Puppy barked as it also felt cold.

"I said move!" Skeletor glared. "Move it!"

"P-Please, sir, be nice." Miguel shivered.

"Yeah, i-it's Christmas time." Phoebe added.

"Christmas time?" Skeletor glared. "What's that?"

"It's a season of l-love and joy!" Miguel replied.

"And c-c-caring!" Alicia added before she suddenly fell in the snow.

"Oh, no, Alicia!" Phoebe gasped.

"Bah! Is that what Christmas is?" Skeletor huffed from that. "No wonder Horde Prime wants to get rid of it."

Miguel began to cry for his sister as he knelt beside her.

"A season of love, caring, joy... Yuck!" Skeletor continued in disgust. "What a disgusting idea! Well, there's no Christmas spirit here. Get moving you three before Hordak comes back!"

"W-We'd love to, but we're cold and i-it isn't safe to k-keep walking if w-we don't have anything w-warm to keep us f-from freezing t-to death." Phoebe shivered.

The wind seemed to blow a lot stronger which made the kids even more cold.

"So, you're cold!" Skeletor mocked, though he found himself unable to ignore their misery. "Oh, blast it!" he then used his scepter to shoot out bigger and warmer coats for the kids to keep them warm for right now.

"Oh... I'm... I'm warm again!" Alicia beamed as she stood up from that.

"Thank you, Skeletor." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Mr. Skeletor!" Miguel added. "You are very kind."

"'Kind'?! Never use that word around me!" Skeletor snapped. "Now get moving!"

"Yes, sir." Phoebe said.

"Oh, wait!" Alicia said as she came back. "I have to get Relay!"

"You named the puppy?" Phoebe asked. "My big brother says 'once you name it, you start getting attached to it'."

"NO!" Skeletor scolded Alicia. "Leave him!"

"But he'll freeze, we have to-" Alicia frowned as she was about to pick up Relay.

"I said leave him!" Skeletor growled. "Now move!"

Alicia pouted as she walked off with her brother and their new friend. Relay tried to follow them, but he fell in the snow as he sadly whimpered about freezing to death and where he kept barking while whimpering sadly, causing them to stop a few steps. The kids looked very sad for poor Relay. Skeletor followed them, though they stopped which made them stop as Relay yipped sadly.

"Please?" Alicia and Phoebe pouted.

"Oh... Blast it!" Skeletor complained as he soon carried Relay to go with them. "I don't know what's coming over me, but I don't like it!"

As he carried Relay, the Manchine puppy began to start licking Skeletor.

"Oh! Stop licking my face, you dratted dog!" Skeletor growled from that as they walked off. "Get away from me! You're drowning me! Get off!"

* * *

They soon walked for quite a while.

"It was nice of you to save Relay, Mr. Skeletor." Alicia piped up.

"I am NOT nice." Skeletor glared.

Relay began to lick Skeletor again.

"Oh, stop it!" Skeletor cried out.

"How about one of us holds him for you?" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah... No! No, no, no!" Skeletor replied. "We'll get there faster if I hold him, but, uh, tell me more about this, uh, Christmas."

"Well, it's a wonderful time of the year." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, everyone has a lot of fun." Miguel added.

"You mean they get in fights?" Skeletor asked.

"No, we have fun!" Phoebe smiled. "Also, my uncle takes me and my big brother to cool places!"

"Fights are fun, I _like_ fights." Skeletor said.

"And you give each other presents." Miguel smiled.

"And when you open them, they explode, right?" Skeletor guessed.

"No!" Phoebe replied. "They're nice gifts!"

"Nice? Doesn't sound like much fun to me." Skeletor said.

They soon heard a very loud roar.

"That could not had been my stomach." Phoebe pouted before she gasped.

Miguel and Alicia screamed suddenly.

"A Snow Beast!" Skeletor gasped once he saw what it was. "Quick! Get behind me!"

"No problem!" Phoebe replied as she hid behind him with Miguel and Alicia.

The snow beast roared at them before breathing out cold ice breath. Skeletor raised his scepter which turned the air into frozen residue before it fell flat and shattered. The kids looked scared before Skeletor used his scepter again which broke a hole in the icy ground around the snow beast which made it fall through the hole.

"Have a nice fall!" Phoebe called down to the snow monster.

"So much for the snow beast." Skeletor smirked.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Skeletor!" Alicia beamed. "You really are wonderful."

"Maybe you're not all bad!" Phoebe added.

Skeletor smiled slightly before shaking his head, glaring.

"How 'bout it?" Phoebe asked.

"Listen to me, I am NOT nice, I am NOT kind, and I am NOT wonderful!" Skeletor scolded. "And I'm still delivering you to Horde Prime!"

"Okay, okay." Phoebe said, even though she had a feeling he wouldn't.

* * *

And so, they walked off out of the snow before they came to a cracked ground.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by someone, of course. "There they are."

"Please, Mr. Skeletor, we don't wanna be taken to Horde Prime," Miguel pouted as he held his sister. "Please don't."

"Let 'em go, Bone-Face." He-Man's voice said.

He-Man, Barin, Orko, and She-Ra soon appeared together as Swift Wind flew them in.

"She-Ra, He-Man, and Barin!" Skeletor growled. "Drat!"

"Not just them, Skull Face!" Thor glared as he and the others came flying in.

"Ooh, I'm gonna turn you into Dog Chow." Zolten threatened with his paternal instincts.

"Save room for me." Drell told his brother-in-law.

"We'll take those children." Moxie glared with Hilda.

"It looks like I'm out-numbered." Skeletor said.

"No, I'll take those children!" A dark voice called out.

"Hordak!" Skeletor gasped as he looked to the sky to see his rival as he came to get the kids. "Double drat!"

"That's right, Skeletor!" Hordak retorted. "I figure you'd show up here!"

"When you two are finished, we'll take the children." Barin said to Hordak and Skeletor.

"Now hand them over!" Hordak told Skeletor. "Horde Prime will know who's #1!"

"Robbie Rotten?" Cherry smirked.

The adults gave her a firm look.

"...What?" Cherry asked shallowly.

"They're mine, Hordak!" Skeletor glared as he shot his scepter at the other villain.

Hordak soon brought out his shield and deflected the shot back at Skeletor. Relay barked worriedly for the fallen skeleton villain.

"Good aim! You hit yourself!" Hordak mocked Skeletor. "Now I'll take those goody-goods!"

"You just _shot_ his goody-goods!" Cherry replied.

"Cherry, please." Drell said a bit firmly.

"I'm just trying to have some fun." Cherry defended.

"You're not getting anywhere near those children." Barin told Hordak.

"Better get back, children," She-Ra advised. "Orko, go with them."

"Right!" Orko replied as he flew back as the kids ran off away from the scene.

"You're not delivering them to Horde Prime!" He-Man glared at Hordak.

"Forget it, He-Man; the little fools are delivering themselves to Horde Prime." Hordak smirked.

The others looked over, though with a gasp as that seemed to be true as Hordak's ship came to take the kids away.

"No! Leave my sister and her friends alone!" Thor called out as he ran over to protect Phoebe from the tractor beam.

"We better join him." Patch said.

The adventure group rushed over to help out Thor.

"W-W-What's that?!" Miguel whimpered.

"It's Horde Prime!" Orko warned the kids.

"Oh, dear..." Phoebe gulped.

"Come on, guys, we must stop him." He-Man said to his siblings.

"Robots, get them!" Hordak commanded.

The robots soon tackled the siblings, which would not last long.

"This should be quick." Barin glared as he and his siblings fought off the robots.

"Remember what we taught you." He-Man advised.

"You got it." Barin replied bravely.

"Hang on, Orko!" He-Man called out during the fight.

"We're on our way!" She-Ra added.

Barin soon got grabbed from behind by a robot with two heads, four legs, and four arms. Relay whimpered for Skeletor before he licked the skeleton's face.

"He's not worth it, Puppy," Cherry told the Manchine Dog. "He's a villain."

Patch began to communicate with Relay to find out why he was concerned for Skeletor. Relay came over to Patch as they talked through barking for a few moments.

"Skeletor actually saved you and the kids?!" Patch gasped.

"Mm-hmm." Relay nodded truthfully.

"Whoa. Did not expect that." Patch said.

* * *

Barin was soon seen throwing the two-headed robot around before sending it flying to the other robots.

"Gosh." Phoebe whispered to herself from the shock.

"Not bad." Thor remarked as he crossed his arms.

She-Ra tossed some robots along with Barin into a rather big pile.

"That's enough for me!" A robot cried out from the pile.

A robot soon tackled into Barin.

"Here! Catch, brother." Barin said as he got the robot off him and threw it to He-Man.

"Thanks, little bro!" He-Man replied as he caught the robot before spinning it around and let go of it.

The robot then crashed into a group of robots like a bowling ball hitting some pins.

"I believe in bowling, that's called a 'Strike'." Barin smirked from that.

"Good work, brothers, now let's go get the children," She-Ra said before seeing them getting surrounded by more robots. "Uh-oh..."

"Too late, She-Ra!" Hordak mocked. "Horde Prime's got them!"

A large claw came out from the ship as the kids shivered with Orko as Thor stood protectively in front of them, though mostly for his little sister. Relay kept licking Skeletor as he seemed to think that would help and surprisingly, it had.

"What? What? What?" Skeletor muttered out as he woke up. "...I don't know what's happening to me, but I must save the children."

"Wait, what did you just say?!" Cherry asked with a laugh. "It sounded like the Master of all Evil just said he had to save some children?"

And where to her and the rest of the adventure group's surprise, Skeletor used the power from his staff to shoot at the claw.

"Blast! That Skeletor's hit my engines!" Horde Prime yelled out as his jet began to fall down to the ground from the hit.

"Horde Prime's ship is down," He-Man said to his siblings. "Let's go, She-Ra and Barin."

"I think Horde Prime's going to be angry with me." Skeletor said a bit warily.

And where he was right as Horde Prime was aiming right at Skeletor. "You have made me ANGRY, SKELETOR!" he snarled at the skeleton. "**VERY ANGRY INDEED!**"

"Well, that's a bit harsh..." Cherry said.

"They're evil." Drell reminded.

"I know, but it seems harsh to vaporize someone just for doing a kind gesture." Cherry replied.

"Quickly, He-Man and Barin, let's send this troublemaker back home." She-Ra told her brothers.

"Right you are, She-Ra." He-Man agreed.

"Alright... Ready?" Barin asked as he got ready with them.

"Heave!" The siblings jeered together as they carried the ship together before throwing it to the sky with all their might.

"No!" Horde Prime yelled out as he was sent flying into space in his ship. "Blast! Blast! Blast!"

"That should take care of Horde Prime for a while." Drell smirked as he watched with binoculars.

"Skeletor! Skeletor!" The kids piped up as they rushed over to the villain to thank him for helping them as they hugged him. "You saved us!"

"Skeletor saved you?" Barin asked the kids.

"Yes, I-I-I guess I did," Skeletor said sheepishly. "I wish I knew why. Oh, I don't think I feel well." he said as he put one hand to his eye-sockets.

"Well, as cheesy as this sounds, I think you're feeling the Christmas spirit, Skeletor." Cherry remarked.

"I think she's right about that," He-Man added. "It makes you feel good."

"I don't like feeling good; I like feeling evil." Skeletor said.

"Don't worry, Skeletor; Christmas only comes once a year." She-Ra said.

"Hmm... Thank goodness..." Skeletor sighed from that.

Everybody shared a bit of a laugh from that.

"Halloween may be _my_ Christmas, but I think we should _all_ celebrate a real Christmas party." Cherry suggested.

"To make up for misleading you," Drell suggested. "I'm sorry about that back at Sabrina's house, guys. I just thought an adventure right before the actual holiday would cheese you all off."

"Well, next time just tell us when we're going to Eternia," Patch said. "Or whenever we're going on an adventure."

Drell looked sheepish as everybody met back at the kingdom to celebrate the holiday as they all decided to share a song with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

"When we hear a Christmas carol, We know that it's Christmas at last~," Everybody began to sing together as they celebrated Adam and Adora's birthday as well as Christmas. "Every time we hear a Christmas carol, We know that it's Christmas at last~"

"Snowflakes on noses and ice under your paws~" Patch sang.

"The little ones tucked in their beds~" Adora sang.

"Dreaming sweetly of Santa Claus~" Adam added.

"Oh, boy!" Rodan beamed from that.

"Feasting and friendship and laughter, The joy that this season brings, Every time I hear a Christmas carol, I think of these lovely things~," Everybody sang together as the spirit of Christmas really got to them. "Every time I hear a Christmas carol, I think of these lovely things~"

"Let's make the place look like Toyland." Thor said as he and Zoe plugged in some lights together.

"With tinsel and twinkling bright lights~" The adventure group sang.

"We'll make our own garlands from popcorn~" Harvey sang as he did just that.

"Warm up cider for frosty nights~" Sabrina smiled as she took out a bottle of warm cider.

"The mistletoe's gotta go somewhere, So I can get cozy with you~," Atticus sang as he was about to kiss Mo, but accidentally kissed Phoebe as she came by at the last second which made Thor rush over as he smiled sheepishly at his best guy friend. "Every time I hear a Christmas carol, There's nothing I'd rather do~"

"Every time I hear a Christmas carol, there's nothing I'd rather do~" Everyone sang together.

Rodan and Phoebe smiled as they shared presents with the others as they also shared presents with each other as they seemed to love the new holiday so far as Adam dressed up like Santa Claus to fit the mood.

"We've gone from spring into summer, From fall into winter, And soon this December will end~," Everybody sang together as Orko flew by with the star to go on top of the tree. "We'll tell the old year goodbye, With our hopes rising high, The star on the tree brightly shining~"

Orko looked quite happy as he was able to help out with the tree.

"Every time we hear a Christmas carol, our spirits begin to sing, Every time we hear a Christmas carol, our spirits begin to sing~" Everybody sang together.

"The music might play on 'til midnight~" Atticus smiled.

"We're hoping our neighbors won't mind." Cherry replied flatly.

"Tonight we are one happy family!~" Thor beamed as he group hugged everybody.

"With goodwill toward all mankind~" Mo smiled warmly.

"For holly~" Migeul smiled.

"For candy~" Alicia smiled.

"For presents~" Orko beamed.

"Will start my heart beating fast, But it's when I hear a Christmas carol, I know that it's Christmas at last, But it's when we hear a Christmas carol~" Everybody sang together.

Patch let out a happy howl from that.

"We know that it's Christmas at last!~" Everybody then concluded the song.

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a good Christmas song." Drell smiled.

"It really gets you in the mood." Cherry agreed.

"It really did for me," Hilda smiled as she stood beside her husband before she sniffled a bit, looking a little sad. "Oh..."

"Aunt Hilda, are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"It's just that it's Christmas... And Ambrose isn't here with us..." Hilda pouted. "He's our son."

"Good thing we'll be going back home after this." Drell said.

Hilda wiped her eyes a bit.

"Aw, Hil, don't cry," Drell said as he hugged her. "It makes my knees hurt."

Phoebe came over to Rodan with some mistletoe.

"...Phoebe, where are you going?" Drell asked.

"Work." Phoebe replied bashfully.

Hilda smirked playfully as she helped Phoebe with the mistletoe.

"You look great." Rodan chuckled at Adam.

"Merry Christmas, Rodan." Adam smiled at his little brother.

"Um... Ahem?" Phoebe cleared her throat as she tried to get Rodan's attention.

"Oh, hi, Phoebe; Merry Christmas." Rodan smiled at the young witchling.

"Hi, Rodan," Phoebe smiled back. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Yaugh!" Cherry gasped.

"What?" The others asked her.

"Isn't Rodan a mortal?" Cherry asked with a panic. "What if Phoebe kisses him and he turns into a frog like that time with Harvey and Sabrina?! Aaaaugh!"

"Light-benders are magical." Drell whispered to her.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

"He's a light-bender," Drell told her. "He'll be fine."

"...Oh, I knew that." Cherry replied.

Drell rolled his eyes from that.

"I, uh, I have something for you." Phoebe told Rodan.

"Really?" Rodan asked. "What is it?"

"Do you know what happens when you stand under the mistletoe with somebody?" Phoebe asked him bashfully.

"Yeah," Rodan said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Phoebe smiled bashfully as she pointed above them.

"Hm?" Rodan blinked before looking up. "Oh! Well... Whatya know?"

Phoebe giggled a bit before she took a hold of him to kiss him. Rodan was surprised and gulped before making the first move and kissed Phoebe. Phoebe held onto Rodan from that. Thor looked over before he seemed to narrow his eyes.

"Thor, take it easy, okay?" Zoe stopped him from making a scene. "It's Christmas."

"You're right, you're right." Thor sighed.

"Come here, you, my Snuggle Bear~" Zoe cooed.

"Coming, Monkey Mama~" Thor smirked before they also shared a kiss with each other.

"Get a room, you two." Patch said playfully.

Thor and Zoe looked bashful from that.

* * *

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!" Adam smiled as he gave some presents for Miguel and Alicia. "Here, a flying belt for each of you."

"Aw! Thank you, Santa." Alicia smiled back as she and Miguel accepted the presents.

"It's sad you can't stay for the party, but I'm sure your parents miss you very much." Adora said to them.

"We miss them too, but Man-at-Arms says we'll be with them soon." Miguel smiled with his sister.

"That's right, Miguel, you'll be home just in time to hang up your stocking," Man-at-Arms said as he pushed some buttons. "Ready to go?"

"Wait," Alicia told Man-at-Arms before looking down to Relay. "Relay, go to Adora."

Relay flew his tail like a propeller as he flew over to Adora in her hands. Adora smiled from that and held him as he licked her face.

"Will you make sure Relay gets back to the Manchines, Adora?" Alicia smiled as she knew they couldn't take the puppy with them back home.

"Of course, Alicia, and Merry Christmas." Adora smiled back.

Miguel and Alicia were soon teleported back home. "Merry Christmas, everyone and thank you." they smiled and waved as this was goodbye.

"I miss them already." Phoebe said.

"Well, I hope you get to see them again sometime." Thor comforted.

* * *

Everyone watched the screen as Miguel and Alicia were brought back home to their parents, safe and sound.

"They're safe and sound." Phoebe smiled.

"As they should be." Moxie smiled back.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Phoebe beamed.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Moxie smiled as they shared a hug.

"Thank Heavens you're back, we were so worried." Miguel and Alicia's mother said.

Rodan looked a little emotional from that before he looked up to his new parents with a warm smile.

"Oh, Mother, Father, it was great!" Miguel beamed. "We went to another planet and-"

"Oh, Miguel, don't make up stories," The mother chuckled. "Tomorrow you can tell us where you really were. We're just glad to have you home safe."

"Great parenting by leaving your children alone in a forest before Christmas." Cherry deadpanned.

"No argument here." Drell added.

"But Mom, we really did go to another planet! Honest!" Alicia defended. "And we met Orko and Rodan and Santa Claus gave us these flying belts!"

"Now, now, Alicia, I don't know where you got those... Those things... Whatever they are, but it is bedtime." Their father stated.

"Are _they_ in for a surprise." Drell smirked.

"Okay, Father." Miguel sighed in defeat.

The two siblings then tried out their new presents as they soon levitated in the air together as if by magic. The parents walked off together before they looked at their children in shock.

"Good night!" Miguel called.

"And Merry Christmas!" Alicia added.

"Shock is close to surprised." Drell shrugged.

"Erm... Yeah..." Cherry replied from that.

Man-at-Arms then turned the screen off.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas, young lady." Adam smiled at Adora.

"Merry Christmas," Adora smiled as she took off Adam's fake white beard. "Brother."

"Oh... Yeah... You knew it was me the whole time, huh?" Adam replied.

"Uh-huh." Adora smiled.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Harvey chuckled playfully.

"Well, Merry Christmas, sis." Adam smiled back at his sister.

"We should get going." Drell said.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Orko asked. "It's almost Christmas."

"Yes, Orko, but it's best to be with your family for Christmas, so we should go back to ours." Sabrina replied.

"Aww... I'll miss ya guys a lot..." Orko said a little sadly.

"We'll visit again." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, like maybe on Rodan's birthday." Patch added.

"Oh, could you? Would you?" Rodan beamed.

"Hmm... Sure..." Cherry said. "If you'd like that, kid."

"I sure would." Rodan smiled.

"Well... Could we?" Cherry asked Drell.

"I'll see what I can do," Drell replied. "Sometime after you visit the North Pole... When's your birthday, Rodan?"

"New Year's Eve." Rodan smiled.

"Huh... Interesting timing..." Drell replied. "It's like you're almost a New Year baby."

"Yeah... That's crazy..." Cherry added.

"Well, Santa invited my gang here to visit Rudolph for New Year's." Drell told the boy.

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" Rodan asked.

"The very same." Drell replied.

"So cool." Rodan smiled.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Orko beamed.

"Aw... Thanks, Orko..." Cherry said. "We'll come back to visit soon. I'm sure we could work something out by then."

"You guys go back home," Thor smiled. "My family's gonna stay here for the holidays."

"You sure, Thor?" Atticus asked.

"Hey, we'll be together again soon," Thor smiled. "My parents know this place pretty well too."

"Well, okay," Atticus replied. "See you for the New Year's then?"

"Sure!" Thor beamed. "...Though it looks like I might have to keep an eye on my little sister a bit."

"Looks like it." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Thor crossed his arms a bit.

"Maybe you'll meet Madeline too." Atticus told Rodan.

"Oh, Madeline's coming for New Year's?" Cherry asked her best friend.

"Yeah, Darla thought that it would be nice if her cousin came to visit us for New Year's." Atticus smiled.

"Aw." Mo smiled from that.

"Maybe they could meet Rudolph too?" Atticus asked Drell.

Drell shrugged as they would wait until that time to see what they could do for visiting the red-nosed reindeer after helping him save Christmas after everybody met him for the first time.

* * *

"I also wonder what makes Rudolph's nose red and shiny?" Cherry remarked.

"I always thought it was Christmas magic." Sabrina replied.

"My parents always thought so too." Harvey added from that.

"I was gonna save this for later, but it's actually because of Lady Boreal." Drell said.

"Lady who?" Harvey asked.

"She's the spirit of the Aurora Borealis." Drell said.

"Did you date her?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid not," Drell replied. "She was the Queen of the Northern Lights to stop Winterbolt. He brought blizzards and snowstorms upon the North Pole."

"You mean that wasn't the Winter Warlock?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, now _he_ was misunderstood," Drell replied. "Life was rough in the Mountain of the Whispering Wind."

"Gosh." Cherry and Atticus said to each other with surprise.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Well, buddy, I guess this is goodbye," Atticus smiled at Rodan. "It was really nice to see you and I'm glad that you're happy with your new family."

"I'm very happy too," Rodan smiled back. "This is my best Christmas ever."

"Well, until next time..." Patch smiled.

"Goodbye." Rodan said softly.

Everybody waved goodbye as they were sent back home in time for their own Christmas festivities.


	8. Chapter 8

At the Spellman house, Zelda looked wore out as she carried Ambrose and the house was nearly turned upside down as she stood with Edward and Diana.

"Please let them be back soon." Zelda begged.

The others soon appeared. Ambrose happily cooed as he reached out for his parents.

"Hildegard Antoinette Spellman, I have _had_ it with babysitting your magically empowered child!" Zelda soon cried out like she was having a nervous breakdown.

"What happened here?" Drell asked.

"What do you think happened?!" Zelda replied. "Your son was being playful with his magic!"

"But he's just a baby," Cherry said. "How could a baby warlock have so much magic."

"I think you're forgetting who his father is." Zelda said with a glare at her brother-in-law.

"Right..." Cherry said.

"Well, I need a break sometimes too." Hilda told Zelda.

"I swear, you never should've-" Zelda glared.

The two Spellman sisters got into a voice.

"**CUT IT OUT!**" Edward yelled at his younger sisters, almost sounding like Prince Adam back when he was a beast that made Cherry, Atticus, and Mo shake chills down their spines.

"Adam...?" Drell asked as he looked away bashfully. "Is that you?"

Everyone seemed to look unimpressed with Drell. Ambrose smiled up at his father.

"Oh... It's good to see you, son..." Drell said to Ambrose. "Merry Christmas."

"Daddy." Ambrose smiled.

"We better get home." Atticus said.

"I'll see you guys later for New Year's Eve then." Drell told them.

"Yeah." "Sure." "Okay." "Whatever." The others replied.

"Oh, you kids sound so sincere." Drell rolled his eyes from that as they left to go back home.

The adventure group soon went their respective homes.

"Phew!" Drell sighed as he collapsed into his chair. "I'm beat... Especially with helping out He-Man and She-Ra like that."

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Zelda rolled her eyes as she tried to put the house back together.

"Maybe." Drell shrugged.

Zelda grumbled a bit as everybody else tried to fix up the house due to Ambrose's unpredictable magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rodan smiled to Phoebe as he walked to the couch with two cups of hot chocolate and gave one to her.

"Oh, thank you, Rodan." Phoebe smiled back as she accepted the cup happily.

"You're welcome, Phoebe." Rodan smiled back.

Phoebe took a drink and beamed. "It's so sweet and warm... It tastes just like love."

"Now tell me, what does that feather you're wearing for a necklace do?" Rodan asked as he sat next to her.

"This is my Right of Flight feather that I got from the Sky Dancers," Phoebe replied. "It helps me fly since I'm not old enough to fly yet."

"...You're born to fly?" Rodan asked her.

"Something like that I think," Phoebe shrugged. "My parents say when a witch or a warlock becomes of age, whatever that means, they start to float out of their beds and then they can fly without a broomstick or a vacuum cleaner."

"Cool." Rodan smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Phoebe smiled back. "So you like it up here?"

"Of course!" Rodan beamed. "This is my home."

"I'm glad I got to meet you." Phoebe smiled.

"I'm glad we got to meet too," Rodan smiled a bit bashfully. "I also think that you're really neat."

Phoebe beamed from that.

* * *

"They're just children... Relax..." Moxie told Zolten before looking at her son. "You too, Thornton."

"They're just kids!" Thor glared. "Why is that boy making a move on my baby sister?!"

"Calm down." Moxie told him.

Thor grumbled a bit as he sat with a pout.

"Thornton... It's Christmas..." Moxie smiled. "Plus he could visit her in the Other Realm since he's not a mortal and she won't be lonely. Do you want your little sister to be lonely?"

"...Well... No..." Thor admitted.

"This might be good for her." Moxie smiled.

"Fine..." Thor grumbled. "But I'm keeping my eyes on him."

"Same here!" Zolten agreed with his son.

Moxie sighed and shook her head at them.

* * *

"This might be the best Christmas ever!" Orko beamed.

"It's our _only_ Christmas ever." Adam chuckled from that.

"Still, this might be my favorite." Orko replied.

"Rodan sure looks happy." Adora smiled.

"He sure does," Adam smiled back as they watched their newly adopted sibling as he had fun with Phoebe. "I'm just glad he's happy and safe with all of us and having a great Christmas."

"Aw... Young love." Orko smiled.

Phoebe and Rodan looked bashful from that, but they smiled warmly from each other's company.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Everybody told each other happily as they shared a very, very happy holiday with each other and hopefully and possibly more to come after this one as of this year.

The End


End file.
